Some Things Never Change
by SkyeZ
Summary: Kiba, Akamaru and Shino make it back alive from a mission. But Hinata? Where's Hinata and what happened? No one knows till a luck lead helps them find the lost Hyuga, why can't she even remember her own name? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**When I get bored, I write, I'm starting to think that this is a stupid thing to do because I have so many fanfics now 0.0 **

**Lmao! O well….at least I got tons of ideas! XD I think….**

**Oh, I'll figure this all out some other day :) all I want to do is write right now XD**

**Please review**

**Again…I'm such a Hinata fan! Hehehehe…**

**Please review, tell me how y'all like!**

**Do NOT own Naruto **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Prologue

Before I was Lost

"Kiba!" I shouted as my teammate fell to the hard packed snow floor in a bloody heap. Before Shino could grab me back, I was by his side. Akamaru was there to, weakly with his broken leg, sniffing at his fallen master. Kiba's black shirt had been sliced open and blood ran dawn at a sickening pace down his taunt stomach. His eyes closed.

"K-Kiba." I stuttered. I so rarely stuttered now, not around my closest friends. Only around Naruto, or only when I was scared or shocked, surprised. "W-wake up Kiba." I patted his cheek, his warm cheek. He wasn't dead. He wasn't! But I was unfocused. I had taken a hit to the head which made me a little off kilter.

Shino buzzed a little beside me as he grabbed my arm. He pushed something into my hands. "Hide this Hinata. Okay?" He pushed something into my hands. Papers, documents, it was a scroll. A scroll about Orochimaru and Sasuke. Something important. Dangerous information that they needed.

"I can't leave you two!" I tried to make my naturally quiet voice loud and stern. But I couldn't stop looking at Kiba's blood on my hands.

"You can, go Hinata, we'll hold them off. You must hide it." Even though Shino's eyes were behind dark buggy glasses, I could almost feel his intense gaze. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I wouldn't abandon the mission, but I wouldn't leave them. I sighed inwardly, this wasn't supposed to be a B ranked, or was this more A ranked? It was supposed to be a simple C ranked, all we were to do was escort a merchant. Turns out our "merchant" liked the black market a little too much.

"I'll be back for you guys." I shot him a determined gaze and Shino let slip the smallest shadow of a smile.

"And we'll live for that. I'm sure I can wake Kiba up to."

I nodded one last time and rushed off. Jumping through trees at dangerous speeds, but I had to get far away. Fast. Faster I had to go. Pumping so much chakra through my legs it began to burn. But I had to hide this. It was crucial.

I heard something from behind me, sounded like Akamaru crying out in pain. I bit my lip so hard it bled, holding back tears.

"Please, be okay, be okay." I prayed silently to myself. I can't let them die. I had to hurry. I shivered in my shirt. I lost my jacket for the snow country a while ago. And the sharp winds were getting to me.

I stopped for a second to look at my surrounding. A frozen waterfall. The pale white ice and snow blended together making it almost seem like the white sky, you could almost walk into the waterfall never knowing an impenetrable wall was there. Except for the tattletale shadows and crack where water froze so quickly, it was frightening. The cold swallowing up the once lively river waiting for spring to set it free.

"Byakugan." I whispered. There, right behind the waterfall, unnoticeable unless you were looking, was a small hold, big enough for me to fit through. Behind that think wall of frozen water was a cave. I walked inside, squeezing through the hidden crack between ice and wall, ignoring the brush of Ice against my bare hands.

Walking behind the ice was different from walking in front of it. The ice smoothed out so that the sun shining through made a rainbow effect along the inner cave walls. Inside the cave was a little stuffy, but dry, safe. And with my trained eyes I saw a smaller hidden hole again. Playing hide and seek behind a stalagmite. Bending down I placed the scroll inside, covering it up with some smaller rocks carful to make it look natural before I rushed out of the cave.

Looking left and right making sure no one saw me, no one heard me. No one but me knew where it was hidden. All that was left was to get back to Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

My closest friends, a family away from family. I had to make sure they were alive! Now I did cry. I let the tears fall and freeze slowly on my face like crystals. If they were dead, what was I to say to their families? To Kurenai sensei? What was I to do living without them, Kiba always warm, a little out there but outgoing and confident, holding himself in a brave wild like manner and Akamaru his faithful companion and a good friend to me. Shino, he was quiet, but kind, in his own ways. But he cared all the same for each of us.

Then I saw him in front of me. I let my byakugan down and cried out shocked. Someone had tied Kiba up on a tree, handing by his legs. Clearly dead. Pale white from the snow, which had its own weird way to claim a dead body. Already snowflakes filter on his eyelashes and his hair was powdery white.

"K-Kiba!" I moaned out. I jumped over in panic to try and cut my friend out. He didn't deserve this. Those pale cheeks dead, which were usually tan with days out in the sun and vibrant with life. Dead.

Then I glanced up. Something suddenly off that in my panic, I failed to realize. Something so stupid, I should have noticed it firsthand. The wound, the wound on his chest… before I could finish the thought a sharp pain resounded through head, sending a spark of stars into my vision. And a cold black dark that overpowered my wide alert eyes.

The wound was gone.

**####**

**Yeah, it's short, but for a reason. Lol. It is a prelude after all XD **

**I'm thinking of changing the title of the story. Maybe… I don't know 0.0 **

**Anyways, you guys like so far? **

**Please review :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo..I wrote the second chapter before I even put the first on my flashdrive ready for transport to a computer with internet! :) lol**

**Please review and tell me how you guys like. :)(I should stop writing so many stories! Lol)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 1

Lost and Found

"Hey Naruto!" I turned around before heading out of the gates. Desperate to be going. Kiba, his pet and Shino stood before me.

"Yes?" I shifted hyperactively, ready, more than ready to go.

"Bring her home okay?" He gave me an uncertain smile. Shino nodded his head in agreement.

I smiled, something I could say yes to. "Don't doubt me then, I'll bring her back." I gave them a thumbs up.

"Hurry Naruto!" Shikamaru called to me. Well, the lazy butt finally picks up some speed in his boring life.

"Coming!" I turned to wave to my two friends before heading off and out the Konoha gates.

It was a four-man team sent out to retrieve Hinata Hyuga. A shy, quiet and soft-spoken kind hearted ninja. The team was me, Shikamaru, Sakura and Kakashi.

A month and a half ago her team had been attacked, turning a C to an A. Shino had told Hinata to hide some documents they had found, with unknowable in tell in it on Orochimaru and… and Sasuke. Shino managed to hide himself, Kiba and Akamaru, but passed out soon after and they hadn't seen Hinata since. No one had. Back up from Suna had been sent, bringing the three wounded teammates home. Kiba waking up from time to time asking about Hinata. But the three were in bad shape. Bad wounds, not life threatening, but with the lack of blood, almost. Major chakra drains, and if it hadn't been for the backup squad, they surely would have died.

Still, no one had found Hinata. She had just seemed to disappear. And her family wasn't even lending a head in finding her. Just Neji and Hanabi. Though Hanabi was just a genin and wasn't giving those high-ranking missions. Everyone else, just crossed their fingers and prayed.

Then one day, Konohamaru and his group had been on an escort mission. And had found some lucky news from the traveling doctor they were escorting to Suna. A lead at last.

The doctor said he couldn't remember much of it for he had been stone drunk. But while he was in the Land of Snow, he had seen a girl with long raven hair, skin pale as snow and lavender eyes. She wondered through the town he was in at the time, aimlessly and lost. Not dressed for the cold weather, barefoot, shorts, short sleeves. She staggered like a drunk and he figured it must have been a party gone wrong. So when the older male came and picked her up, he figured him her father taking a rebelling child home for a stern scolding. He followed though when he saw the man clomp her upside the head, intending to drunkenly scold the man for poor treatment of his daughter. Slightly out of the town Kamoshika was a small stone house, burrowed between the trees and a bare black rock. Hiding it from view.

After that his drunk mind found himself back at his hotel.

We were going now to pick her up. To bring her home. I hoped she was alive. Alive and breathing, and fighting for her life.

I turned my head to Sakura, my pink haired friend and smiled. "I should bring her some ramen!" I laughed.

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled but humouredly rolled her eyes. "Only you can chow down on that forever."

"Wrong." Shikamaru mumbled back. "Choji can to."

"I once knew that Gai could to, till he burst his stomach," Kakashi shot me a playful look, "You be careful with that Naruto."

I gulped then laughed a little, pulling on some gloves as we went through the snow. Green changed to pale cold white miles ago, this was the snow country, and the town was a day away. We would have to rest for the night at a hotel, but early in the morning we'd be raring to go again.

"Ramen would never hurt me! I'm it's best friend in the world!" I grinned.

"Oh yeah," Sakura mimicked, "Giant blond dork, please don't eat me!" She faked a small voice with wide green eyes to go with the act. We laughed, nothing else to do. That nervous point where you just needed to break tension and fear. So you laughed. Or you cried.

None of us were ready to cry yet.

***Morning***

We were quiet, no more joking. Nothing to joke about. The small house was in front of us. It was quiet and as cold as the area around it. Untouched. How could this be it?

_Yeah, trust the word of a drunken doctor. This worked out well._

But I wanted her to be in there. Hinata was one of my friends, and I didn't want to lose another friend. Never. Never again.

Kakashi singled me forward first, if there were any enemies in there, I'd be fast enough to take them out first. I silently crept forward. The packed snow crunching under me. Sounded like that cereal I ate from time to time. Loud and noticeable.

I pushed open the door and it creaked on its hinges. To loud! This place is too old and loud! I panicked for a moment and stood still before I tiptoed in again. No one. Not a sound, not a soul. Quiet and dead. Snow fell through cracks in the window. This place hadn't been used, it's abandoned. Forgotten. And sad.

I signaled the others in and went to look down the last of three rooms. Of top was an attic, there was a basement down from a small kitchen, a living room with a cold ice covered fire, a bedroom and another one down the small hall. Doors closed, giving the dark and blue house an eerie feel. The others creaked in and chose a door to look through.

I placed my hand on the wooden handle. I wanted someone to be there, I wanted her to be there. And at the same time I didn't want her to be. The door filled me with a sense of dread.

Click, tap, clank, tap. Metal against metal, shuffling noises. Someone was in there!

With one deep breath I pushed open the door which howled in aged pain. I almost screamed in fright. In front of me was a dead body, fallen to the floor on its side, arm handing awkwardly, mouth open in one last dead scream and eyes rolled back to reveal whites. His skin was that strange black blue color of meat frozen for too long and shrunken down. I shuddered and turned to the clanking noise.

Hinata.

She sat curled up at the far side of the room, shots to short for this cold, the window on the other side of the room blowing harsh winds over to her. Her bare feet trying to dig underneath one another. Her Hands were held at and award angle to an oldish heater, the white ones that looked like mini bars or something. A heating cage I liked to think of it as. Her long hair was damp from the snowflakes drifting by and her arms revealed again shot sleeves. But I couldn't see her face, covered as it was by her hair.

"Hinata?" I took a step forward and the floor creaked. "Hinata!" I said a little louder, overjoyed at finder her and hearing the rush of footsteps from all over the old house.

I stepped over to her and was utterly mortified when she hissed in fear and tried to scoot away. I looked her over. Bruises of all shapes and sizes marked her bare skin in purple and blues, healing yellows and greens, all over her body and a huge one dominated the left side of her face from brow to chin. Cuts not healing right from the cold and wet winds keeping them open stained her with red. Her pale skin was paler and her lips were blue from cold.

What I noticed again was her eyes. They were confused, unfocused, and glazed. Listless like she didn't understand something.

"Hinata?" I looked at her and held out my hand while she scooted away with a small whimper.

"You found her!" Sakura yelled happily and Hinata all but screamed if it wasn't for her coursed throat gagging her.

"Hinata?" Skikamaru mumbled. I held out my hands again as the morning sun shined cruelly on the snow.

"I won't hurt you Hinata." I told her as evenly as I could, trying to keep the hurt from my voice. "Just, just let me get you out of those handcuffs, k?"

She looked me over like a deer, deciding if it's safer to run or stay.

"Y-you w-wo-won't hur-rt me?" She shivered and stuttered at the same time. I felt a little sad to hear he stutter so much. The few times I had a normal conversation with her, she had rarely stuttered, growing out of that small habit.

I shook my head. "On my word Hianta. I won't hurt you."

She looked at the floor. "Y-ou kno-ow me?" She asked again. I all but cried right then and there, sniffling back my tears quickly. She didn't remember! Us? Here? She didn't even know her own name!

"Yes, we know you Hinata." I reached my and over and pulling out a small bobby pin unlocked the handcuffs. He hands fell to the floor with a heavy thunk and she leaned against the wall. Too tired to do anything. I held out my hand.

"Let's get you warm and healed up, think you can trust me?" She looked at my hand, then shot a shy gaze to my eyes. "I won't hurt you." She looked away.

I pulled off my jacket and with slow measured touches, I put my hand behind her back, lifted her up and put her arm's though the sleeves. With each touch she whimpered and shuddered, everywhere hurt and frozen. I zipped her up.

"It's okay," I cooed, bringing her to my chest and wrapping my arms around her. For a second she struggled, panicking before she relaxed again.

"Y-ou won't k-kill me?"

"Never." I rubbed her back a little. Softly, gently. Slowly. Rocking her a little like someone would do to a small child. Within a few second she was sound asleep.

A restless sleep that had her whimpering and moaning in pain every few second, but sleep. I looked over to Sakura with wide tear filled eyes. She wiped her own tears with her gloved hands and breathed in the icy air. Forcing a determined doctor look to her face.

"To a hotel first, somewhere warm. We have to get her warm." She said sternly.

"The town we were at yesterday," Shikamaru mumbled. "They come back, they'll search this town through first."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded mutely, "let's go."

I held the small girl in my arms as she curled into my warmth.

"Kakashi." I said as evenly as I could. My cheeks were cold with my dried frozen tears.

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll bring her home, and we'll heal her." He didn't look at me as he said it. He didn't look at me because even an idiot like me new a head injury was tricky business. It's affect could be forever. Hinata may never know who we were. And her first memory would be of that cold, dark and lifeless room, chained to a wall in pain. I squeezed her closer to me with a newfound gentleness.

Home, that wouldn't be her home anymore. Would it?

**####**

**Shorter chapters? I may do that for this story, just for the fun of it :)**

**Hehehehe. Tell me how you like, please review :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got some cool responses, but I got to excited and forgot to tell you how old they were. **

**Naruto and co. are 16. And someone mentioned that Hinata confesed? Maby, mby not. You'll find out later :) depeneding…lol**

**Another thing, this is one of those amnesiac stories, where you don't know how or what happened and you have to find them out as the story goes along. So no one has any idea how Hinata ended up in that small house in that condidtion with no memories. No one knows. All part of the mystery :)**

**And, lastly, for another question, I know Naruto and Sakura were emotional, but, imagine this, one of your friends, a good friend, a best friend, someone you know and hang with, you've seen you're entire life, imagine they just suddenly forgot you and the first time they see you, they are scared, terrified even, I imagine that I would cry at something like that. Memories are precious after all. They tie people together. **

**Okay, back to the story, I'ma keep writing at these:) all those who read my other storys, I'm working on getting those update, Next Chapter to Akatsuki Hime and Broken Souls is almost done, and my other ones are in progress. :)**

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 3

Strangers

I was in that weird dream state. Where your waking up, but you can't move. You know something is going on around you, and you can hear everything in detail, but it's almost like someone plugged your drowsy senses, and you can't really care.

"What's it say!" Someone, very loudly, screamed in shock.

Another rather lazy and bored voice filtered back and I thought briefly of opening my eyes again. "Hyuga Eye's Ready To Go: HQ O."

"As in they advertised her _eyes?_" A girls voice this time. Something cracked.

"This room already has enough holes, why punch more? Why'd you pick such an old small ity bity room anyways? Look! There's dust bunnies everywhere!" The loud one chuckled.

Another voice cut out the louder ones' ramble and ignored him. "Not necessarily. It was probably whatever remained of a letter to Orochimaru." Another lazy voice, but older, wiser. "What he could do with those eyes. And the Uchiha blood trait as well." A group shudder passed over the room and even my body shuddered.

"That means they got the info, or they didn't." The first lazy voice said. Someone sighed a tired sigh. "But who knows…" He trailed off.

For a while everything was quiet and I took the chance to notice my surroundings. I was on something soft now. Soft and _warm. _I never thought I would be warm, where did I even know that word? I hadn't knew it existed before now. I woke and the world was a white and blue cold world. How was I there? I don't know. Who was I? Still don't know.

I shifted a little a moaned. Aware again of my soar body. Not as soar as before, but it still hurt.

"You're awake Hinata!" That loud voice again.

'_He called me Hinata. Is that my name?'_

I opened my eyes and screamed. A face and blue eyes was right in front of me. Quickly he pulled back with a sheepish apologetic grin. I sat up and crunched under the covers. This time I got a good look at the boy. He wore a black jacket and black sweats with some orange down the sides. He was tall, his hair was bright as sun and he had three little whisker marks on each cheeks. His blue eyes where bright and deep.

For a minute I struggled just to breath as my body shook and shook. Trembling.

"I'm sorry Hinata, didn't mean to scare you." He said. I took a deep breath and looked away. Breathing again and again, trying to stop my trembling because it jarred soar bones.

"Idiot, I told you not to scare her." I turned to the new voice, the girl. Pink. Pink hair, pink and red shirt with some black shorts. But big bright intelligent green eyes. She walked closer to me and I scooted back again before she stopped. Her brow nit in worry and confusion.

"Sakura won't hurt you Hinata."

"She's terrified." Lazy voice number one. I looked at him. He looked lazy, tired, half-asleep where he leaned against the wall behind the pink girl. He wore green pants, gray shirt, and a green vest. His hair like a pineapple at the top of his head.

"Kakashi?" The pink turned to another guy. Lazy voice two. He leaned against the wall by the door, reading an orange book in a bored manner. Dressed in a mix of dull green and gray, also wearing a vest. A black covered most his face save one brown eye that looked us over. His silver hair hung in a lopsided way.

Each one of them had a head band, the blond boy wore his on his forehead, the pink girl; Sakura the blond called her, on her hair like a hair tie, the lazy one on his arm and lazy two; Kakashi, over his eye like an eye patch. Each band had the same swirly symbol.

"Don't know." He mumbled.

I decided to speak, beg for my life. "N-o, no m-more, please." I whispered.

They looked at me, hurt? Was that hurt in their eyes? I couldn't tell. These people were new to me. And I hadn't seen a person before, except for the dead man in that cold room. Not a person I could remember anyways.

"We won't hurt you." The blond said again. "You're our friend, okay?" He walked closer to me, slowly. "Look at your hands Hinata, Sakura healed them nice and fine, only some bruises and a scare here or there, or a band aid. Oh, by the way I brought those ramen covered band aids. We won't hurt you." He rambled on and shot me a bright big smile. I was now confused. They confused me. Or maybe it was just the fact that I can't remember these attacks of emotion and eyes and face, all of which read something, spoke something or signified something. Things I had forgotten. Maybe.

I did I was told with one panicked look at the people around me before gazing at my hands. My wrists, which had been painfully bleeding with open cuts, were healed. A small scare on the bottom of my right wrist and -true to his word- a ramen covered band aid on the side of my wrist were the only tale tell sign of wounds. All over my arms, were healed. Bruises and small scratches remained, but not bad. The rest of my body must be the same.

I looked at them and they stared at me. Wondering what my reaction would be. So I picked one. "My n-name is H-Hin-Hinata?" I fumbled over the word. A name. A name belonged to me. To _only _me. I was a person. But was I loved? Was I wanted, did anyone care for me? I looked at them and the blond smiled.

"You bet it is!" He laughed releasing some hidden tension. I could see it in his eyes, an emotion in there, sad maybe but he laughed it off suddenly. I thought he was going to cry a minuet ago.

"Hinata Hyuga," The silver guy said. Kakashi. "And since you don't seem to remember…" His mask crinkled a little signifying a small smile. "I'm Kakashi Hayate, that's Shikamara Nara" he pointed to lazy one, "That Sakura Horuno," he pointed to the pinky, "and that's-" **(Did I get their names right?)**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond, Naruto, declared loudly. He grinned at me. "We've been looking for you for a month and a half Hinata." Suddenly a serious look fell across his face and his right hand went to dig in the small holster tied to his leg. He smiled again and walked all the way up to the bed. I flinched but then edged a little out of the blankets. Closer to him.

They said they wouldn't hurt me. They gave me a name, my name. And this boy here, this boy saved me. I liked him. His eyes were sky blue and carring, his blond hair was ruffled like bed head and I wanted to touch it. His smile inviting.

He held something out to me in his hand. I looked to the others for confirmation that I could take it.

"It is you're Hinata," lazy one said, Shikaramu, pushing himself off the wall to stand by Sakura. Slowly I snaked up my shaky hand and grabbed a soft cloth from Naruto's hand. Something cold touched my finger and I looked down at it. A headband with that swirly symbol. I gazed at it. Frayed ends, dirt stains here and there, metal band that shined out like an emblem.

"Akamaru found it." Sakura said a little tensely. She fidgeted from foot to foot. "Hinata, do you mind, I have something that will help you with the pain and help you sleep, but I don't want to force you." She said in one breath. Red cheeks embarrassed.

I looked at her, I looked at them, and then I turned my gaze to the headband. I belonged somewhere to. But where and to what? To whom? What was all this, it was almost an overload. No, it was an overload. I started to tip over sideways when strong calloused hands held me up.

I turned to meet who. Naruto. He smiled at me, sat down on the bed, and then pulled the blankets up to cover me some.

"You're freezing!" He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. For a while I expected pain, but when none came I relaxed and leaned my head on his shoulder. Tired, tired beyond anything.

"Can Sakura give you the medicine?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed his shirt in balled fists. "It'll help you feel better," he assured, "And she's a doctor, training with baa-chan to who is the number one medic ever." He added on.

"Y-you won't l-leave m-e?" I squeezed his shirt tighter, I was suddenly terrified he would leave me here. Alone. I don't want to be alone again. And to be safe. I felt safe and warm right here.

He paused, surprised then spoke again, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "I won't leave, just go to sleep, and when you wake up we'll all be back in good old Konoha. Home Hinata! Then when you're all better I'll take you out to ramen and everyone can come along. You know, Kiba and Shino and Akamaru and Kurenai really want to see you." I wasn't sure what to say about his long strange hyper active sentence. Random with words I didn't know. I squeezed my hands again and felt the headband still in my right fist, before I nodded my consent.

"Cool!" He laughed, "Sakura, she says it's okay. K?"

"I get it." She chuckled a little at his eager voice. Her footsteps came behind me and she grabbed one arm lightly. I buried my head in Naruto's warm chest. Her hand rubbed something cold on my arm, alcohol. There was a small prick and then slowly the world faded out.

"Home, home to old Konoha, we're bringing Hinata home, home to old Konoha!" Naruto sang out a little off key to some unknown tune, happy beyond happy that I was going home with him.

"Idiot, let her sleep." Shikamaru mumbled. I didn't really agree, I liked him singing. His chest rumbled and his warmth seemed to spread. He sighed a mock sad defeated sigh before he leaned down, his breath tickling my ear.

"Don't worry Hinata, when we get home, I'll help you get all your memories back." He sounded so optimistic.

I wanted to tell him sorry, I wanted to tell him I'd try. I really wanted to remember for him. But I wanted to sleep to. And that overpowered everything else. Still, I caught one last thing. "We're not strangers, we're friends, and only the worst of trash leaves a friend hanging." He sounded a little sad at that, some memory maybe, some emotion. But then I fell sound asleep in his warm arms.

**######**

**What do you think? **

**I wonder…I might do other POV's, but for the most part, it will just be those two. What y'all think of that?**

**Thank you for reading:) **

**Please review and I hoped y'all enjoyed!**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! And thanks to those who helped me out with the names :) I'm so glad you all like it. :)**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN AMNESIA STORY (sorry bout the giant warning, but I still get a few questions. No one knows wat happened to Hinata and no one will know till she remembers or they catch the culprit. Neither of which will happen soon, I'm drawing this on for a while ;) mby.)**

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me. XD **

**Please review **

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 4

At Your Side

I promised I wouldn't leave her, and true to my word I sat with her in the hospital back home. I sat there while the others came in to visit, to bring flowers and ask her how she was. Tsunade would come in every few hours to check on her and had told Sakura to give her a sedative if she woke up in panic. We had already told the old lady about her memory. No one else knows yet.

"Hey, she awake yet?" I sat up from my leaning position in the chair near her bed. I had been having a wonderful dream about ramen. Kiba and his pet, now so tall Kiba could ride him like a horse, Shino and Kurenai stood on the other side.

"Nah, not yet." They came in to check on her more than Tsunade since we arrived. It's been three days since. But Tsunade told us all not to be in a hurry, Hinata had taken a lot of damage physically and mentally. She would need her rest, proper rest.

Kiba sighed and scratched Akamaru's head. I grinned. "Impatient much Kiba?"

He glared a little then chuckled. "Yes. I guess I am."

"I will be back to check later," Shino said in his monotone voice patting Hinata's arm gently. "There is some family things I must take care of." He turned around and Kurenai followed.

"I have to make a quick stop at Asuma's, he sprained his ankle and I lost a deal. I have to get him some ice cream." He cheeks turned for a bit before she turned away. "I'll be back in a sec. Save me a spot will you Naruto?" She smiled a thank you and left behind Shino.

"Well," Kiba brought over another chair and plopped down like a thrown toy. "I've got nothing to do. Let's keep the seats warm eh?"

I grinned with him and we sat there. I found it funny, that maybe the two loudest people in Konoha save Lee and Gai, could be so quiet. We exchanged conversation now and again, but I wouldn't answer any questions on how we found her. If she woke up and remembered, there would be no real need. If she woke up and didn't? I'd be singing like a canary every last detail.

"Mmnnn."

"Hey man, if you tired, go to sleep." Kiba said in a bored tone.

"That wasn't me."

Akamaru barked and we turned to the bed our head shifting like some windup toy set in motion. Hinata was stirring, her hands gave a small twitch and she moaned a little.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba laughed joyfully and I laughed with him before it dawned on me. Hinata wouldn't know who he was!

She sat up straight, quick as a bullet and 'eeped.' Her eyes darted around a bitand then her eyes landed on me. Gently I grabbed her hand and smiled to reassure her. Kiba had gone to the door, telling a nurse to drag Sakura's butt over here.

Hinata shot her eyes to him as he came strutting back all high held and happy. "Hey Hinata! Man we've missed you!" He grinned and sat down and was about to pat her shoulder when she flinched away. Kiba's brown eyes were glittered with confusion and his brows knit together. "Hinata?"

"Hey Hinata," I began, she looked at me and he shoulders relaxed a little. I could feel her trembling as she squeezed my hand. "You're safe k? No one here will hurt you." I suddenly felt very extremely _immensely _awkward. How was I supposed to introduce two people who should already know each other? "Hinata, that boy there, the stupid looking one," Kiba didn't even react to my taunting him, "Is Kiba, and the dog with him is Akamaru."

Kiba let out a strained laugh. "Naruto, Hinata...what's going on?"

"Umm…"

"W-where am I?" Hinata stuttered quietly, head down too shy to look up. Or to scared.

"Konoha, just like I told you, we're home!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head. "R-really N-Naruto?" She looked up at me, eyes wide and sad. She then glanced at Kiba and scooted closer to me. "Y-you s-stayed."

"I told you I don't go back on my word. It's my way of the ninja." I grinned and stupidly added. "Yours to, you an' me have the same way of the ninja."

She blinked at me. I slapped my forehead. Stupid stupid! You're only saying words she doesn't get!

"Naruto." Kiba growled.

"Oh." I looked at him while Hinata yet again shifted closer to me. "What's going on? Hinata, why won't you look at me?"

"I d-don't know y-you." She turned his way slowly, eyes looking over the new stranger in her eyes. "D-o I?"

"Of course you do!" Kiba actually looked near tears. "I, and we, and Shino, and what's happening?" He leaned down his face into Akamaru's furry neck.

I started off slowly, "She doesn't remember us, Kiba." Kiba looked at me.

"Talk. Now Naruto." He glared, "Or I'll kick you're sorry butt so hard you can forget about every sitting on it again." I gulped. Oh great, now I was going to end up a practice dummy.

"Hold on Hinata, I'll be right back," I stood to follow Kiba to stand in a corner of the room but Hinata suddenly wouldn't let go of my hand. She stared at me wide eyed and scared. Scared Kiba was going to hurt me maybe.

"I kn-ow h-him? H-he won't h-hurt you, will h-he?" Her voice shivered as if she were still cold.

I laughed at patted her head, "It's alright, Kiba's cool, it's how me and him show our feelings, we fight." If she remembered, she'd be use to this. So much so she'd have some band aids and some healing herbs with a small shy happy smile on her face. "I'll be right there talking to him."

She nodded and let go off my hand. "In the mean time, meet Akamaru, don't worry, I swear on my life he won't bite you." _'But if the dog was given half the chance he'd tackle me to the ground for a laugh. I have some freaky friends.' _I grinned at her now very wide saucer plate eyes. "And I don't go back on my word." I winked then walked away to a confused Kiba.

"What happened!" He hissed at me. Carful to keep his hands to his sides having heard my chat with Hinata.

"Umm.." I laughed sheepishly and scratched my head. "I think it's called ammonia?" I thought it over. "No…ammonite? No…amni…amni." For all I was worth I couldn't remember the name.

"Naruto." Kiba growled.

"Okay okay." I held up my hands to pacify him and shot a glance at Hinata. Akamaru, the kind dog he was to his friend and teammate was leaning his nose on the side of the bed, encouraging her to pet his nozzle. Her hand hung inches above his head and her brow was knit in concentration, trying to decide whether or not to pet the big white mangy beast or to hide.

"Anastasia! That's what it's called!" I said suddenly. "Wait…no…that's a person right?"

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you in five seconds…"

"Hold on man!"

"5."

"Amnion?"

"4."

"Hey, Hinata's over there."

"3."

"I'm trying!"

"2."

"Amnesia!" I called out suddenly. Sweating up a storm as I fidgeted nervously. Kiba clapped my shoulder with an evil smirk.

"See Naruto, I learned that with you, you need some nice persuasion and a good threat on your life sometimes."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "thanks."

"So tell me." Mr. Serious all of a sudden said.

"Well, we found her, and it wasn't nice…" I looked at him.

"Tell me."

I looked over to Hianta who by now had conquered that small fear or maybe she gave into Akamaru's puppy eyes. After all, who can beat puppy eyes from a dog who really used to be a puppy? She was now petting the back of his ear while his tail waved back in forth.

"She wasn't in good shape." I could remember. It was sad, she looked broken. "She was in a room and she was hurt Kiba. Bruised and bleeding, looked like someone went at her with a bull whip." Kiba looked over at her with sad brown eyes. "When I went over to break the handcuffs," He looked back at me, "She got scared Kiba, scared."

"She'd never be afraid of you." He looked thoughtful on that.

"I know right! We're friends after all."

"Naruto, you idiot." He sighed. "Just continue," he then mumbled to himself, "He still doesn't get it?"

I decided to ignore that last part. "She didn't remember me, or Sakura or Kakashi or Shika. She didn't remember. She was just scared and hurt." Someone gave a little yelp behind us and both Kiba and me turned around ready to pounce.

As it turned out Akamaru had climbed into the bed with Hinata. He snuggled up against her his tail near her feet and his head on her shoulder. She stared at me wide eyed before petting him softly as if he needed to be calmed down.

"Akamaru!" Kiba barked out. He tapped his foot and pointed to the floor by his feet. "Don't scare her Akamaru."

Akamaru let out a few barks. "Oh…she looked cold?" He drew his brows together. "No excuses! You heard what Naruto here said!"

Akamaru barked again and Kiba sighed frustrated placing his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"It's, o-okay." Hinata looked perplexed at Akamaru before wrapping an arm around him seeking comfort while the other petted his side. "He's w-warm." She blushed deep red and behind her face behind her hair. Akamaru licked her face and nuzzled her for a bit, encouraging her to laugh. The indigo haired girl ended out releasing a small tired giggle. But wrapped herself deeper in Akamaru's safety.

I stared at Kiba and he stared at me. His wide brown eyes met mirror wide blue eyes. Then together we started to laugh. Hinata looked up at us confused. Even though she seemed to have forgotten us, something in her remembered. Remembered Akamaru was safe and kind, so much that she could cuddle into him for warmth and safety. That was a relief for us, that not all was entirely lost.

"I see I've missed out." Sakura walked up to us and 'sshed' us. "This is a hospital, stop being so loud." She scolded with a smile.

"Now Hinata." She mumbled turning to her. Hinata instantly hid behind Akamaru before she recognized her. "Remember me?" Sakura asked hesitantly with an unsure smile. Tapping the little folder with Hinata's files in it.

"Uumm.." Hinata looked again to me and I walked beside her. "S-sakura?" She asked uncertainly. I grabbed her free hand and she squeezed it.

It occurred to me then that if I had ever been this close to her earlier, he face would be red and she'd faint. None of that was happening, and I was actually a little sad. I missed it. Not that I could ever figure out why. I still missed it.

'_Stop thinking stupid thoughts!'_

I smiled for encouragement and nodded. "You bet Hinata! I give you ten points and a bowl of ramen!" I chuckled. "Well, if I had any. But yup, that's Sakura."

"And I'm Hiashi." Came a cold voice from the doorway. Akamaru instantly dropped to Kiba's side with a whimper and I turned to see familiar Hyuuga eyes staring at us. A taller older Neji like version, but even colder than him. Long girly hair, but harder stoned features. "And I would like to speak with my daughter."

**#####**

**I'm sorry, I just love cliff hangers! Don't you ;) lol. Yeah, you must think I'm evil. XD**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**~Signing in Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so beyond glad how well this story is doing! Thank you all so much!**

**Those reading Akatsuki Hime, be happy, I am almost finished with the chapter, I finally got a small idea burst and I'm building on it! XD Yeehhaw! Right? (gosh dang, I really sound like a good ol' Texan now. Lmao!)**

**Those reading Broken Souls, I'm sure you already got the update :)**

**Everything else…work and progress… lol**

**Please review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 5

Words

What did he say? Daughter? I looked at the man who on sight scared me stiff. He was straight and high poised, cold and script. Long hair down his back and white pupil less eye. My _dad? _I looked at my hand. Then I realized I didn't even know what I looked like. I could tell my hair was a blue-black color, unlike that man over there, and my skin was pale, a little paler than his.

"Mr. Hyuuga." Sakura gave him a strained smile. I looked over curiously to the boy, tall, strong and lean, a wild mass of hair like Naruto's -only his was brown- deep brown eyes and red downturned triangles on his cheeks with a canine tooth peeking out once and a while. His dog, Akamaru, kind big brute he was had gone to his side instantly to whimper and cower. I don't think he liked that man there. I longed for his warmth though, instead I opted for Naruto's calloused hand. I didn't mind that. "She can't go to the Hyuuga compound, I am sorry, but she still need to heal."

"She looks healed to me," he stepped in the room, and I felt very afraid. Timid and beaten into submission; without him having lifted a finger. Just his eyes. They scanned you and looked right through you. "The Hyuuga council was putting off important matters for a while and reached a decision while she was gone, and not able to deliver when she turned up missing. They've waited long enough." He looked me over once again and I shivered. His brows nit together in disgust maybe, then faded to something else. His voice softer. Soft like weather before a storm. I feared I'd hear a tempest soon. It took me a while to figure out his drawn cold face, and before I could that emotion was gone leaving a blank slate.

"Sir, her head," Sakura pleaded again, "She needs rest and a proper examination. She," The pink hair girl looked to me with wide eyes and turned back to the Hyuuga. "I already told you of this."

He sighed. I saw Sakura's hand twitch, turned into a tight fist. Her muscles strained, begging her to punch him, but by some force she couldn't.

"I can examine her here." He turned to me and I ended up biting my tongue before I could cry out. His eyes! It was frightening, but intense and I couldn't look away. The veins were popped up, raised out a little around his eyes and so were the tiny veins inside the eye. I had the sick feeling he was seeing through me. Then they deflated and he answered. "Nothing. Nothing I can see."

"I'm sorry, but even that all seeing eye can't convince me." Sakura battered, now she wasn't worried, she was mad. "You have had no training medically, only field experiences, that will not work for any number of hidden traps. We are waiting for lady Hokage to finish her exams on Hinata." He voice was laced with anger. "Please leave sir."

"The Hokage has no say in my family matters." He lashed out. His voice ever calm though, just the tone took on ten times the amount of authority it had before. Sakura looked sedated, but fire raged in her eyes. "Hinata," He looked to me. Oh, I almost forgot, I was Hinata. "Get dressed," He pointed to a small drawer, "and come with me."

I didn't want to go with him! I grabbed Naruto's hand franticly. He looked down at me then to my 'dad' and back to me.

"Hinata." The man said demanding. I shook my head once again. "Who are you to refuse you're father Hinata!" He boomed. Then quieted again. The deed was done thoough, I was terrified and frozen and place. For a brief moment all I heard was hate in his voice, disgust. And it terrified me. Who was the man to yell at me like that though? Did I do anything to deserve. Not that I could remember. His face on the other hand remained blank.

"W-who are y-ou to m-me?" I questioned in a quiet voice. I wonder what my voice sounded like to others.

He looked confused, shocked and then glared. "I'm your father, Hinata, now let's go. There is urgent business that has been put off to long." He looked at the door, but I saw a strange look pass over his face. He became tired with age, sad, broken and I couldn't hate that face, he did look so sad. Then he was blank again.

I looked at Naruto. "I d-don't wan-t to g-go, please d-don't make m-e." I begged him. Only him. For he was my savior. And I trusted him more than any of the other strangers in the room.

"I won't Hinata, but," he looked from my dad to me. "I don't know." He knit his brows together and stood out straight, chest forward a little in a brave pose. "But, forget that old man there, you just sleep."

"Brat, away from her now, you poison her mind."

"Nah."

I sniffled. Scared. The man was before us faster than light and he glared at Naruto. I let out a scream and choked on my parched throat. Faster than lightning the man's hand's moved and pressed at Naruto's body. Stabing him with fast jabs.

"N-Naruto!" He plopped to the ground with a confused face.

"Hey man! I can't move!"

"Hey, old fart what are you doing!" A dog growled and barked.

"Someone call Tsunade now!" A panicked voice.

Someone else grabbed my hands, dragged me up out of bed and rushed me down the hall, faster and faster, but I couldn't keep up. He was too fast, and my legs to tired and soar for this new battering. I stumbled and fell but his hand kept me up and going, briefly he turned to me and scowled.

"Hiashi!" A new voice. A girls thing time. I looked up in panic. Had this new voice come to help this man? She was pretty though, from what I could tell. Long flowing brown hair, red wine eyes and purple lips, her dress looked like bandages with thorns. "What are you doing! This is no time for any stupid family matters! She need the hospital."

She came charging, fully planning to head him off, unafraid in strength and un-paused like the othesr. Well, Naruto looked ready to charge if he needed to. But the strength off of them and between these two was different. They were stronger. Even stronger than my hero.

I caught this new ladies shocked look as we were gone from the hospital. He carried me in his arms, but only as if I were a burden. I could feel the wind pushing against me and I looked down letting out a scream of fear. His feet were jumping clear over the roof tops! How did we even get up here?

I was sure he would drop me! Drop me and I'd fall to my death. So I wrapped my arms tighter around him and cried into his shirt. He grunted and I caught his glare.

"I knew it, you're chakra isn't flowing anymore, it's as if its stopped all together and you never had it." He mumbled something incoherent. "Useless as always." That hit me hard. Useless, was that what I was to this man? Useless!

I clung to him though, in fear he'd drop me. If I was so useless, why come for me? What did I do with my life before this to disserve that name? He mumbled on and on.

"This is a deed that must be done," he said once again aloud, "if you had your chakra," what was chakra? "You could prove yourself a small degree, maybe, but no, that option was gone. It's gone, you will not be heir, and now you will never have a fighting chance. Not without chakra. Not with this demotion. No, not anymore." He glared at nothing. "You were useless and now must serve you're only worth, protecting the head, but no, you can't do that iether, without chakra." He scoffed. "A great member of the Hyuuga, my first born is a deadweight useless child."

He battered me on and on. Talk I didn't know anything about, but talk that reached down into me and crushed me before I had even begun to stand. "I'm sad that you can't remember, but even I do not go against the Hyuuga Council, I'm ashamed that they have more power." He looked down at me and his face showed utter sadness. "Maybe you wouldn't have been so lament if I rose over them." He stopped talking then to ponder that thought and left me to wallow in my own misery. He was a confusing man, as much as any person I had met.

He talked me down like it was a habit, but he seemed sad just a minuet ago. Was I missing something important?

Was this the man I called 'father?'

**#####**

**I wrote this in 30 minutes. Oh…that probably means it sucks…but I had to make it short so that I could put all the drama action in the next chap! And I was hyyyppper! Lol.**

**The Hyugas don't have good timing for a 'family meeting' do they? So impatient and stuck up. Bleh. Lol**

**Thanks for reading please review :) **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really happy about this XD it's seem to become a huge hit fast XD**

**Thanks for the favs and the reviews :)**

**Please review this one to ;)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**I've updated Akatsuki Hime for those who read it:)**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 6

Marks of Family

"Hanabi, a little more force." I sighed as I instructed my youngest cousin, watching as she let the kunai fly to the target. Dead center, but not enough force. She could never seem to must up enough force, something about her being to lazy to draw up the effort; thinking it would hit anyways. This shot skipped the target and missed it by two centimeters flying into the bush.

Hanabi huffed in frustration. I couldn't blame her for not being able to concentrate. Her older sister was in the hospital after all, and we both knew what the council was thinking. What they had decided before she went missing. Thankfully, she was there and not here.

"Dad?" Hanabi's shocked voice snapped me out of my head and to a bewildering scene before us.

Uncle Hiashi stood there suddenly behind us, glancing over his shoulder he placed someone on the ground. No, Hinata. He had Hinata in his arms, still in a dark blue hospital shirt and shorts with pale bare feet. She fell to the ground when he placed her down, he knees buckling under strain. She had tears falling down her face, leaving small salty trails. I took a quick glance to see if she was hurt, but just the small cuts and bruises from the last time I saw her in the hospital yesterday, thankfully I hadn't seen the things Naruto and his team saw. I would have died.

"Dad," Hanabi asked, I went and stood beside her, "isn't nee-chan supposed to be at the hospital?"

He gave a grunt, bent down and roughly brought Hinata to her feet.

"Uncle, if it's for that meeting, at least let her heal first."

"She's fine."

"No."

"No uncle."

Hinata stared at us with wide frightened lavender eyes. She stared, but she did not say hi, or wave or nod. Nothing to give us recognition. She looked at us as if we were the enemy.

"Do _not_,"Hiashi glared at me and his youngest, "let or leave or take her back, I must go inform the council." He let out a tired sigh and drew his cold pale eyes away from us. Letting Hinata fall back to the ground with a heavy thud on her knees.

After Hiashi had walked inside, I rushed to my cousin. "Hinata?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi walked beside me and squatted on the ground.

Hinata mumbled something. "Hinata, speak up please, we can't hear you."

"Wh-who are y-you?" I backed away, letting my hand drop to the ground. Hinata?

"What do you mean, you know us." Hanabi pointed to herself and then to me. "Nee-chan, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

Hinata once again looked up at us, first to me then to Hanabi. "I w-want to see N-Naruto." She said in her quiet voice. "Pl-please don't h-urt me."

"I would never hurt you Hinata, I'm your older cousin, Neji."

"And I'm your sister, Hanabi."

The blue haired girl looked down at the ground. "But, tha-t m-man, he-"

"He's an a-hole," I said then more quietly, "but he is your father. Does he know that you don't know him?" I was suddenly angry. Not that I wasn't before. I was angry, but with no way to act on it, not with the cursed seal. Now, I may act anyways.

They planned to do this to her now when she wouldn't even know why? I fell to my knees next to her and uncharacteristically hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, that all this is happening now."

"She really doesn't remember us Neji?"

I felt Hinata shudder in my arms. Scared. "I guess so."

"Then how do we get her memory back!"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Sorry to say this, but uncle isn't thinking right, she needs the medical help if something is wrong." I activated my byakugan and looked at her head.

Hanabi mumbled on. "So lets take her back! So she can remember, okay? Wait, Iruka once said head injuries are tricky, and memory, if you lose that there's no telling when it'll be back. If ever."

I shushed her. "Hanabi, activate your byakugan, look at her head." I waited for her to do this. "You see something there to?"

If you were just to scan over her head, you would never notice. But faintly, barely even noticeable was a thin web of chakra -foreign or not I wasn't sure- that surrounded her brain. Wrapping around it softly.

"Yeah." She sounded awed. "What do you think it is?" I shrugged, deactivated my byakugan and turned to Hinata again. She had stopped shaking, but more or less because she had passed out. "Neji, she didn't have any other chakra in her body. Nothing."

"I know." I agreed solemnly. Did the unknown enemy do that to her? Did she do it to protect herself? "Hey Hinata." I shook her softly. "Wake up."

She was pale. Even more so then before. She was missing that soft pink hue in her cheeks, mostly from embarrassing moments that seemed to follow her throughout the day.

She shuddered awake and her wide eyes gazed at me in fear. I didn't like seeing her so afraid of me. It reminded me of the chunin exams, she had almost died there by my hand. Almost broken by my cruel choice of words. I was a lucky boy though, to have such a forgiving and caring cousin.

"Hey." I said and helped her stand up. Hinata stared at the ground and shuffled nervously in my grasp.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi called to Hinata softly. Said girl looked at her in fright.

"We won't hurt you." I added. Her shoulders relaxed somewhat and I let go. "We'll take you back."

"To N-Naruto?" She whispered hopefully. I wonder, is this a feeling because she had always loved that stupid dolt, or because he was the one who found. Like imprinting or something, she was getting attached even more so then her crush, to that blond idiot. Her savior.

"Yes, to Naruto." I managed a smile. Even if that boy was an idiot and I didn't really like he crush on him, he had yet to hurt her.

Hanabi chuckled. "He's probably on his way over here anyways."

"Not right now." I felt a small prickle in my head. That grew and grew into a crescendo of pain. Like someone had grabbed my boor brain in giant hands and squeezed. I fell to the ground withering in pain like a worm. If I had any more thoughts then of this pain, I would glare at my attackers, but no, I couldn't right now.

"Dad! Stop that!" Hanabi screeched. It reverted painfully in my ears. The pain built and I'm sure my brain was soup spilling out my ears.

"I must. He needs to learn not to even think of disobeying me. Neji, I never thought I would have to use this on you." He sounded almost regretful to my ears. Maybe it was just the blood rush and the whooshing sound.

"It's time to for the meeting." Said another, older voice. Scratchy in old age. A Hyuuga council.

Slowly the pain faded, leaving me a shamed and pitiful twitchy crying mess on the dirt floor. I hated this. Them. All of it. Someone's soft hand brushed the hair out of my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had torn off my headband and bandages in my hast to rid myself of frantic pain. I could feel cuts on my forehead. I had clawed at it.

"Neji, Hanabi, bring her in." Their footsteps walked away and I opened my eyes. The bright world assaulted my tender mind for a second before I blinked it back into focus.

Hanabi stood above me to my left, tears threatening to fall but I knew they never would. Hanabi so rarely cried, she had as much a tough exterior of her father, but without his sometimes -mostly; always- cold heartedness. She stared after her father and glared. She was a brave and frightful child sometimes, and her hate grew more so for her father as the days wore on and she grew wiser. He wasn't the father she tried to impress and the one she loved when she was little.

I felt something cool on my forehead and took a painful glance up. Hinata peered at me with wide fearful pale eyes. She was crying again and her tears fell on my face. She took her hand off my forehead, bent down and gave it a small kiss.

**Flash back**

"_Neji-nii-san." I turned around to a small, three year old Hinata. Only recently so a few weeks ago. _

"_Yes Hinata-sama." She blushed shyly and giggled, walking closer to me. I tried desperately not to itch my burning forehead or bang it against the wooden post next to me. She sat next to me and let her feet dangle off the porch with mine, watching the butterflies in the Hyuuga garden. _

"_H-hi." She mumbled. Such a quiet little girl. She twiddled her fingers and glanced at me with sad eyes._

"_Is something the matter Hinata-sama?" I questioned and my fingers twitched to itch my forehead. It never stopped itching. I had itched it so much the skin was bleeding. I could feel it. Burning, itching. _

"_Y-you're h-hurt." Her brows knitted together in confusion before settling once again with a small smile. She leaned over, untied my bandages. "D-don't cry nii-san!" She begged. I never even noticed I had started to cry. Leaning over a bit more she kissed my forehead. Like a mother for a boo-boo. _

"_P-pain, pain, g-go a-away." After that, the itching burning was gone. _

**End Flashback**

I was up now, headband and bandages back in place. Hanabi mournfully followed behind me where I lead a heavily blushing Hinata to the meeting room.

"Lets just go Neji." Hanabi said as softly as her older sister did. "Take her away, we already know what they are doing. They'll hurt her. You know she won't live."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at my younger cousin. Of course, they wouldn't exile a Hyuuga, a head family member to the lower branch -or since Hinata wouldn't even make use there without chakra- out of the family, without putting a seal on them. They would brand her with the seal. I looked at Hinata. The possibilities of her living at this age. None. It was placed on the children because of how easily their body's adapted.

Not a body in its teens. And without chakra running through her body, it would probably hurt her all the more. I glanced at her again, she looked lost and confused. She didn't know where she was, who she was, who we were. She was as fragile as she had been as a little girl. Innocent in all matters of life.

I nodded. Unafraid to die by the seal. Not for her, not for Hanabi. This clan, I wanted it to heal. But not at the cost of these two girls. I looked at Hanabi. She stood tall and determined, glaring at me with a great intensity. I'm sure that if I said no, she'd knock me out flat.

"Yes, we'll take her to the Hokage, even Hiashi cannot touch her under lady Tsunade's protection. Our family is outside of her jurisdiction. Our private matters, will not be ours in this matter."

"Th-then Naruto?" I turned to Hinata with her wide pale eyes.

"Yes." Hanabi confirmed with a smile. "But you must be quiet okay?"

Hinata gave a nod and smiled her thanks, her shoulders relaxing. Now, just the matter of getting out of here, with eyes that can see every step we take.

**#####**

**Yes! i did it! Lol. I cut off at a good part ;) sorry peeps, but that's my goal, to cut off at any juicy part I can. Who's POV should I do next. Hiashi? No…I'd make myself mad if I did that. Lol.**

**O well.**

**I hope you all liked XD**

**Please review.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 XD yay! A lot of people like this one and I'm so happy!**

**I hope some of my readers here checked out my kick-off for summer one :) it's six chapters long. And admittedly I didn't do a thorough job on it and the detail on NaruHina love, I've gotten some good responses XD ****What's Left Behind**

**Please read and review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.7

One Free Bird

It was nerve racking. How were we to make it out of this house? A house full of people that with just one glance could see us. I gazed around to my scared older sister. What did she do to disserve this treatment? This _punishment?_

As long as I can remember, she's been weak. Shy, unconfident, definitely not a master in the Hyuuga way, quick to cry or faint. As long as I could remember, she had never stopped trying. She should hate me, for the love and support I get from father, that she doesn't get. She should despise me, for I had despised her, she shouldn't love me like she does, for I was the one who got credit for everything, I was everything she wasn't.

Yet she never did. She showed me sisterly love even when I didn't. When I was little, it was her who snuck in, and kept me safe from bad dreams. When I began the rigorous training and couching, the ones she should have been doing, it was her who left the small herbal medicine on my drawer each night.

I took her by the hand while Neji led the way swiftly to the front gate. I sneaked another glance at her. Her smile that seemed just for me wasn't there. I missed it. When I looked at her, her face would brighten and her eyes would shine. She was truly proud of me and my position in this family, even if it wrecked hers. Her smile was sweet and loving. Was no longer there. My sister was lost to me now.

She glanced at our hands and smiled shyly. I nodded my head and turned back around to follow my older cousin.

"The poor girl, did you hear it was today?" Someone sadly said from around the corner. Neji pushed us against a wall hidden in shadows, a finger over his mouth.

"Yeah. It'll ruin her." Another said. "I'm sad, do you think she'll ever forgive the family?"

"No. We wear it to, but we despise it." The first voice remorsefully responded. "We feel loss when our children have it put on them."

"And that's his own _kid?" _The other voice sounded reluctant to believe that a father could do that.

"Yes, and she is always sweet and kind to us all."

"Yeah. Come on, let's stop talking about such sad stuff, we have a mission."

Their footsteps veered off in another direction and Neji held us there for a second more before glancing away with his byakugan to see how far they had gone. He gave a nod of his head and we stepped out. The gates were only a few feet away!

"Eep!" Hinata screamed and jumped back. With a whoosh and a thunk, another kunai landed before out feet.

"Really you two must learn to respect your elders' demands," an older elder sighed. I turned to glare at him. His hair gray with age and his cheeks a map of wrinkles, his eyes dim and old.

"Hiashi." This time it was a female elder, she stood tall and straight. Eyes squinted like she was mad, you could see the lines, she must always be mad. Her hair in a neat bun on her head. "You must teach them properly."

Neji fell to the ground with a thud. "Like that." She added as he withered in pain. He grabbed at his head, grunting and groaning in pain. Neji! My poor cousin.

I turned Hinata to the gate. "Get out of here." I looked my sister in her wide eyes. "Go. Run!" When she didn't move I pushed her in the small of her back and sent her stumbling forward.

"Run, Hinata-sama!" Neji groaned, begging her with his pain-filled voice. She bit her lip, closed her eye and quick as she could, turned and ran.

She wasn't fast enough though, no longer did any chakra run through her body to build up her strength. Dad soon caught up with her.

"This would have been done in private." Another old geezer. "But we must show you all what happens to those who disobey. Neji stand."

Neji glared and stood, wiping some drool from his cheek. I turned away respectfully, because I knew he'd hate for me to see him like that.

"Dad, please don't. It's Hinata." I begged, trying to walk forward, but a different branch member stopped me. He stood in front of me, arm held out, eyes staring solemnly at my sister who sobbed and pushed away from my dad.

"Please Uncle," Neji breathed in deep, and I saw another branch member holding him back, "she does not know us, why make her suffer more?"

He ignored us, ordering two others to hold her down on her knees. The held her down and she started to wail. Who were we to her now? Strangers with blank eyes and hard exteriors. Monsters sent out to hurt her. And for what reason? Honestly, there never was one to begin with.

"Wh-why?" She looked at my father. "W-what did I d-do?"

"You are a weak excuse of a Hyuuga heir." The old lady said scornfully. Hinata didn't say anything. Dad finished the hand signals and raised his hand above Hinata's head. She closed her eyes tight.

"Dad! Please no!" I begged him. _Don't, oh please don't do this to her! _Never, had I hated my father so much then when I saw his face, his cold hard look and determined eyes and his hand reaching to touch my sisters' head while she shivered underneath him. And I may never hated him more than I will in this moment. I may never forgive him.

Another branch member placed a hand on my shoulder. Holding me in place. I did the only thing I could do. I closed my eyes.

Slap!

I opened my eyes at the sudden sound. He didn't slap her did he? No, that wasn't it. Before my eyes, stood the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. He grabbed my fathers' hand and with the sudden attack swung him backwards to the ground.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on Hinata!" His sky blue eyes were narrowed in anger, his voice determined. He then turned around and held Hinata close to him. The two branch members holding her down were quick to step away.

"N-N-Nar-r-r-ruto." She sobbed. Her breath catching with each shoulder-wrenching cry. She held him like a life savior, and she was the person drowning.

"Shhshh." He patted her back and glared at Hiashi.

"Naruto." Hiashi stood. "This is not you're affair, stand down now." People around us murmured and talked, shifting back uncertainly. The people holding me and Neji let us go and the two of us took the chance to dart by Naruto's side.

"Please tell me you brought help?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused tilted head.

"Idiot." Neji mumbled but nodded his thanks to the boy.

"All of you will step down!" Dad was mad now.

"No, Hiashi, you will step down." People instantly parted to let Tsuande, our Hokage walk through. Behind her stood Kiba and his dog, along with Sakura and Kurenai , Hinata's teacher.

"Hoakge." The elders stood up and walked next to my father where they bowed respectfully. But no one missed those pointed glares. "This is our clans' matter of business."

"And I very well know the risks your about to put on that girl and her life."

Naruto sighed in relief and held Hinata close. Mostly from the fact that she had clung tightly to his jacket, his shoulder muffling her sobs and I doubt she was going to let go.

"She is of no use, and the possibility of her getting captured is-"

"Next to none!" Tsunade shouted angrily. She turned her alluring eyes over us. "She is well protected and the Hyuuga girl is strong in ways you cannot fathom." She turned her eyes to Kiba for conformation and he let out a giant grin.

With a sharp nod of his head he commented as any proud teammate could. "She works her butt off. She's as determined as that blond idiot." Akamaru barked.

Hiashi glared. "Then my lady, what do you suggest." He words were controlled.

"She will be under village protection, not under the care of your family." She turned her eyes to Kurenai and wine-eyed lady stepped up.

"Would you take her under you're wing Kurenai?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded her head. I liked Kurenai, she always treated Hinata nicely. She trained her, she fought for her sake, and she tried. More than anyone here ever did.

"It's settled."

An elder opened his mouth to protest. "The seal-"

"Will not be allowed." Tsunade cut him off. "She is a great ninja and a smart girl. I doubt she needs such a thing. Hiashi, come to my office and sign the papers." Her voice got loud. "I know that that seal could take her life, and I will not allow that to happen. I am Hokage, and as she lives in the town I and others before me have cherished and protected all within its walls, she is under my protection always; as you all are."

"She is my daughter, her life will go as I say it will." He defended.

"Not while I'm around." Her eyes were steel and her voice strong. This was our Hokage, and her demands would be followed.

"Yes Hokage."

"Naruto, follow Kurenai, take Hinata with you to her place." She looked at all of us Hyuugas, "No one is to lay a finger on her in any way of harm." With that, she turned and walked away mumbling under her breath about a 'ruined nap.'

"Hiashi, I expect you there!" She called over her shoulder. Everyone branched off fast while the elders fumed like children. My dad stood there, but there was no way to see his emotion -if he had any- by just his back.

I collapsed to the ground with a sigh. All the tension in my body snapped the instant she left. Hinata would live. Better yet, even though she would be disowned, she'd be free of this family and it's curse. Which left the heir position to me; or Neji if father so wished it. I turned my eyes to my older cousin, and to my now sleeping sister. He looked over her like a protective older brother then made his way to me.

He knelt down on the ground and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's a free bird now." His smile was hidden, but true. Neji often referred to us, as birds. Particularly the branch family. Birds in cages, and now Hinata would be free.

"Neji?" I leaned into him. Naruto stood and walked out the gates with Hinata curled in his arms. Hyuuga's glared at him, though a few smiled, happy to see that the horror that could have been, wasn't. We couldn't go with him, but we'd see Hinata and Naruto again soon enough. I'm starting to see why she likes that dence boy. Things are bright with him, like the future is free. Like he promised Neji we would all be one day.

"Yes Hanabi?" He turned his gaze to me while the two disappeared.

"I won't let that happen again. For anyone." I looked into his eyes. "One day, Hinata will be with us again, but just as my sister, not as heir, not as a weak thing to make fun of. She'll be my sister. Everything will be different."

He knew there was a hidden 'and' in there. "And?" He added.

I grinned. "And will you help me?"

"Always," He looked at the sky where two birds took off, flying high speed after Naruto and Hinata. "Hanabi-sama."

**######**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review and I hope you liked XD hope all my readers are having a good summer. And guess who got their permit! That's right, I got my permit XD so happy XD**

**Thanks again. **

**~Signing off Skye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one was kinda fun to write. :) I'm trying to uplaod these all fast as i can. :) I really want everyone to read what i got:) lol**

**please be on the look out for other updates on my storys :)**

**please review. **

**Do NOT ownn NAruto.**

**Signing in skye**

Girl in The Mirror

"Just place her on the bed Naruto." A womans calm voice cut through my dreamy haze.

"Okay Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto whispered, deperately straining to hold down his normaly loud voice. His arms were warm and strong around me. My face started to burn as he laid me on a soft bed and his warm arms were replaced with a blanket.

"Come on Naruto," the woman said kindly. "I have some tea. I'll make you and Kiba some."

"That's okay sensei." Another boy's voice said from farther back. Kiba, i remember him from the hospital. "Aren't you prego?"

She laughed and it came out beutiful like winde. Soft and kind. "Prengnet Kiba, please use the propper term. And I'm only four month along." She scolded him now. "Plus i'm a ninja, i wont let you boys hog all the work." She chuckled. "Come on boys, let's let her sleep."

"That's why your stomach was like that? I thought you ate to much ramen like Choji does." Naruto laughed and the walked away talking and scolding. A small thuft sound came from the closing door and their voices were muffled to me.

Instead I decided to lay there and go over what I knew so far. My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Those frightening people with the puipelss eyes that wanted to hurt me where aparently my family. The cold man was my father, for her had called me "daughter", but he frightened me most. His glare hurt me heart and made me squirm as if I had done something wrong.

Then again, there was that kind boy and girl. Neji and Hanabi. That was their names. Neji said he was my cousin and Hanabi said she was my sister. And even though he got hurt -though i'm not sure what they did to him to make him fall to the ground in pain lke that- he wanted to help me. There was something about them though. LIke the rest of that family, they had a cold demeanor.

Was I realy from such a cold and strong family. I could see every detail in flashes. The two man holding me down with tough hands, and though they looked at my with sympathy, the tall man who called me father could only show ampathy. The old people standing in the distance had cold smiles, they wanted me to be hurt. Hanabi closing her eyes and Neji screaming no. All with pale white puipeless eyes.

Then Naruto. The sun had come and risen again, he had saved me. My cheeks where heating up agaain and my heart pounded against my chest. All I could see of him was his strong lean shoulders and wild blond hair. Then he turned around to me, his face was determinded and his sky eyes serious. I felt myself falling for him deeper and deeper.

A little off away from the room a dog barked, muffled only by the door. "SShhh!" Someone hushed him.

I giggled and opened my eyes to a dim room. Sitting up I glanced around the room, checking out my surondings. Soft purple curtain kept the sun from shining in on the pale brown carpet. A dresser stood off to the left of me against a wall while the queensized red bed I laied in was against the right wall near the corner. A closet by the dresser with a mirror on the door, the door that I assumed leading into the hall way was shut in front of me.

There were pictures on the wall. So I stood up off the bed and checked a few out. There was one above the bed on the wall. It was the pretty lady I had seen at the hospital, but the only way I could tell was by her wine-red eyes. In this pictures she was a little girl sitting in her parents lap. I couldn't make out their faces becasue the few sun rays that did get in blocked them out. But she had a big smile on her face.

Turning my attention to a small nightstand by the bed, I looked at the two pictures on them. The first was her again, this time looking the age she looked now. But with her was a tall guy. He wore a green vest and black pants. His skin was tan, and his brown eyes were kind. I liked his black beard. What caught me was that both of them were blushing and he had an arm drapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her own hand was on his chest. They both looked so happy.

The next picture was of three young kids and a dog. I recognized the one in the gray jacket with the red downturned triangles. The boy from the hospital. Kiba.

"T-then the little pu-ppy must be Akamaru." I giggled imagined the big dog and this small dog that fit on his head. Kiba didn't seam to mind, he sported a huge grin with one hand in his pocket the other was a peace sign in front of him. They were both so little then.

The other boy was darker looking. He wore a jacket that covered his body up to his nose. Even his hands were in his pocket! The only clear thing you could really make out was the dark glasses that hid his eyes and his tall spikey brown hair.

Then my eyes caught sight of the girl and I gasped. She was small, a shy looking girl with pale skin and a rosey blush. Her smile was sweet. But she had pale, puipeless eyes. She was a Hyuuga. Was she me? From what I could tell about me was that I had blue-black hair and pale skin. So did she, but her hair was short with bangs that framed her face. She wore a pale jacket and plue pants. Was she really me?

I shook me head. _"I should go out now. Naruto is here to anyway!" _My excited thoughts got the better of me and I stood to walk out the door.

A small gleam caught my eye and I turned to the mirror. This was the first time I could fully see myself. My skin was pale like that girl, only with some small bruises here and there. _"So she was me..." _My indigo hair fell down to my waist but is still had bangs that framed my face. My eyes were a pale lavenedre. Puipeless. _"So they are my family."_

I then ran my hand along my face and through my soft hair. I could feel the blood running through me. Running my hands all along my body, I could feel ever curve that belonged to me. This, this was me. Looking at my chest I pulled up my shirt with a blush. _"Who put the bra on me?" _My blush became reder. I was also a bit more...developed, then I had originaly thought.

"Naruto you idiot!" Kibas' loud voice startaled me and I quickly pulled down my shirt. It was embressing to be caught staring and feeling you're own body. _"But in my defence, I had never actually seen my body before." _"You'll wake her up!"

"I'm just chekin' on her! Besides idiot, you're loud too!" He shot back, I could tell that he was closer now.

"Don't touch that door knob!" The sliver knob jingled and the door swung inward. There in front of me stood Naruto with a happy grin.

I couldn't stop myself then. Even with my face burning red as it was, I still ran up and glopmed him in a hug. Sedning us falling down to the floor and into the hall. I still hugged him anyway.

It took me a while to figure out that there were two people gaping at me. I sat up on Narutos stomach, I could feel my face burning hotter then the sun. Kiba nad the lady -Kurenai I think- had their moths open wide falling to the floor and eyes like dinner plates. Even the dog looked like that!

I bowed my head. "S-sorry! So sorry!"

Someone patted my head in a childlike way. Peaking open my tightly closed eyes, I saw Naruto trying -and failing- not to laugh.

"It's fine Hinata!" He asured me, his wide smile inviting. "It's a litte...diffrent, but hey! At least your okay!"

Then he picked me up in those strong and and I burried my head in his chest. He smelled like soup, a type of soup I couldn't name and earth. Outside and sun, wind and rain. It fit him though and I liked it. He carried me past the others.

"Let's go in the living room fish faces!" He laughed and took me into a cozy blue and purple living room. Setting my on the cough he sat down on m left.

Kiba came in and sat on my right, giving me a strange look when I cuddled into Naruto's warm chest. I didn't care when the other lady sat in a recliner with the same look, or when Akamaru sat at Kiba's feet mimicking the look with only his brown eyes. Suddenly I was trying not to fait. My head felt light and dizzy. All I wanted was to be by Naruto though.

I didn't know if I was that girl in the picture. BUt I was okay being the gril I saw in the mirror. As long as I could be with him.

**###**

**Ta-da! lol. Here it is, hope y'all liked!**

**Please of please review!**

**:)**

**Signing off skye**


	9. Chapter 9

**While looking at this I wondered, what do I update?**

**Lol.**

** Thanks for reading everyone! Check out my profile to vote for a couple! URGENT**

**Please read and review :)**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**####**

Ch.9

Hinata is...Different

"You seriously found her!" I ran with Ino to Kurenai's house, others following me despite what I had said. "And that prick like stole her away to do what?"

I sighed. "Ino, I don't know, but Tsuande just told me where she's at."

"Is Hinata okay?" Shino asked a lot more calmly than Ino or anyone else had.

"I, um, I hope so." He nodded silently, contemplating his own thoughts.

So far it seemed as if everyone had followed me after I told the gist of everything. It had taken a while, calling them in after Tsuande had asked me to and tell them how we found her. But I didn't tell them that she didn't remember anyone. Including herself. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then after I had told them, we were aloud to rush of to her mentors house. With me, hopping over the houses with the wind rushing into our ears was Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen, and Shino. Tsuande was right now conversing with the sensei's.

Kurenai's small comfy home near the woody area of Konoha popped into view. It was a simple house, wood thick and strong with a red door and little bushes of plants. I knocked on the door while everyone rushed beside me.

"Coming!" Came Kiba's voice from inside.

He opened the door with a wide toothy grin showing off his pointy canines. "Yo!" He hollered out, "Come on in." We walked in past him and I heard a slap noise as he clamped Shino on the arm.

"There all in the living room."

"Thanks!" I rushed over, down the small light purple hall and into a wide doorway.

Surprised I stopped still causing Ino to bump into me, nearly sending me falling into the pretty living room that smelled like flowers.

"Billbaord-brow!" She yelled at me before her mouth to fell in an open gaping fish like way. And I could hear the sudden silence as everyone came to grip of what they saw.

"Yeah," Kiba walked out in front of us and took a place on the couch by Naruto. "It's weird hu?"

Shikamaru coughed, "Very."

Naruto grinned at us and laughed, shaking the blue haired girl on his chest. She lifted up her head, long hair framing her face and pale eyes gazing at us curiously with a familiar pink blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata?" TenTen questioned her. Everyone knew she had a crush on the boy, but they also knew that a simple hug would cause her to faint.

"Y-yes." She mumbled and sat up straighter, on hand clinging onto Naruto's jacket as she gave him a questioning look.

He caught the look and his blue eyes went wide. "Oh! Don't worry Hinata, they wont hurt you, their all your friends too!" He assured her. "Guys," He waved us over and we numbly walked in, sitting on the floor. "Introduce yourselves to Hinata." She shyly waved at us.

"Wait, introduce ourselves?" Choji questioned.

"Uuhh..." Naruto mumbled back.

I decided to tell them. "Hinata doesn't remember us. Amnesia." Everyone was silent.

"I'm TenTen," the brown hair girl broke the silence.

"You met me already, but I don't think you heard my name. It's Shikamaru."

"Shino, we are comrades."

"Ino here!"

"Hey, Choji."

"I'm Lee!"

"That's all." Naruto beamed at Hinata who was looking a little dizzy.

"I, I umm, k-know you a-all?" She's stuttering, it hit us all like a blow. It was such a habit we haven't seen in a long time.

"Yes," I said honestly.

Hinata smiled sweetly at me. "O-okay." She thought it over, blushing. "A-a-a-and you w-wont, uumm..." She mumbled on incoherently. I think she remembered a lot about that cabin in the snow, she remembered pain. Pain from before we found her. Something happened, in between the time she was missing, and the time we found her, that she knew of.

The others must have easily guessed this fact out to. "We don't hurt our comrades Hinata," Shino told her as assuring, if you consider that monotone way assuring, as he could.

"Oh, o-okay." Her head was down so we couldn't see her reaction.

"Why isn't she at the Hyugas?" Ino questioned. Hinata's body visibly stiffened.

Naruto growled. "Those jerks." He hugged Hinata to him, and as usual she blushed. Although, it seemed so different, because she didn't faint and instead melted easily into it.

Tsunade had warned me about this. That Hinata, with no memory what so ever might cling to a person she deemed her savior. Knowing that person, by what she could tell, was safe. And like a child, she would cling to them. _So that's why she's clinging to Naruto. It's a shame that she doesn't remember how in love she is with him, it would probably make the idiot understand some. They do look rather cute together._

"What happened?" Shika questioned with a yawn, leaning back on his hands.

"They, tried to seal her." Kurenai mumbled angrily.

"No way!" TenTen yelled.

"That could have killed her!" Ino shot out.

"Those jerks." I mumbled. To take advantage of Hinata, who in this state held no sin or wrong doing, and I'm sure she had never before anyways. She was as innocent as a baby and to begin with didn't deserve such harsh treatment. And to do that when she had no idea what was going on, it's wrong.

"Ah," Hinata looked up at us an opened her mouth. "N-not every o-one was mean. Uh, t-they w-were nice." She blushed. Neji and Hanabi I assumed.

"So you met them?" She nodded.

TenTen laughed. "What do you think of Neji." She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

Hinata thought this over. "N-nice." TenTen pouted and Lee started to laugh.

"What?" Choji mumbled.

"You're all so weird." Naruto laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Kiba barked out at him.

"Hey!"

"I was hoping she'd say he's a cold stick, so then I can prove to Neji that even Hinata thinks that. But she never answered before. The one time he decides to be nice." She sighed. "I have money on this bet!"

"You be on Hinata!" Naruto gaped.

"You've bet on worse." Shino grumbled.

"Have not!"

"You bet on the sexy no jutsu." Lee declared. "With Konohamaru."

"What!" I shouted at him.

"You're so sick!" TenTen yelled.

"Pervert!" Ino declared. Kurenai just glared at him.

"Hinata save me!" He yelped, putting her on his lap and hiding into her back. Hinata turned a dark red and started stammering.

"N-Nar-Naruto!" She looked at us, unsure of what to do, and she probably and undoubtedly thought we were insane.

"It's alright Hinata," Ino grinned evilly and she shied away, "we won't hurt him to bad."

"Uh, uh," she fumbled with her gaze flickering between us. Finlay she set her face in a firm expression. She turned around and hugged NAruto as if to protect him with her body.

"P-please do-don't hurt him." She whispered.

"Hu?" That stopped us dead in our charge before Ino started to laugh, a contagious laugh that spread across the room except to you know who.

"Wow Hinata, you're really different." She turned to us curiously with a red face.

Bang! Bang!

"Oh, I'll get it this time." Kurenai stood and walked down the hallway wipping laughter tears from her eyes.

"Hey Hinata, how do you feel about Naruto?" I teased. She blushed.

"Umm..."

"I wanna know to!" Naruto pouted making her face steam.

"Y-you're nice, a-and uh, st-strong, and y-you're uh..." She looked away, "y-you got p-pretty e-e-eyes."

"Pretty?" Nartuto thought that over with a grin. "Don't you mean strong or handsome?" He joked.

"More like stupid." Kiba mumbled.

"Mud eyes."

"Idiot."

"Ha! Can't even make a comeback mud eyes!"

"Idiot is all I need for you!"

"Oh! Hanabi!" Kurenai yelled out and I heard the sudden pounding of feet and into the room rushed the tiny Hyuga girl with her shoulder length black hair flying behind her. She stopped in front of Naruto and Hinata, panting and wheezing for air, her white eyes red and tear streaks ripped across her red face.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata questioned confused.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi's shoulders visibly slumped in relief as she fell to her knees before Naruto and Hinata.

"Hanabi!" TenTen called out, running up to her. She was just exhausted though and Ino quickly left for a cup of water.

"Are you okay little youthful-chan?" Lee asked. The other boys just sat there dumbfounded.

"I," she sighed and Hinata instinctively fell down to the floor beside her and with shaking hands held her close. I'm sure she only knew by what Hanabi had told her, that they were sisters, and it probably terrified her to do that, but still, some things never really changed. Hanabi sighed into Hinata, letting herself relax, wrapping her arms around her.

"I was worried you didn't make it here. After father left to see Tsuande, some of the head family went to find you, to hurt you nee-chan." She leaned into her, hiding from us. "And after what they just did..."

"What did they do?" Kiba asked and Naruto leaned in closer to hear.

"Nii-san," I was shocked. Hinata called Neji nii-san openly, but Hanabi, as far as I knew, had never. "he's in the hospital." The young Hyuga shook."And their all coming here now nee-chan! To put you there to!" She looked at us, frightened. It was such a strange look to see on her face, I had never seen it before, because she had always held herself proudly and high. Now here this kid was surrendering herself to helplessness right in front of us.

"Don't worry Hanabi." Kiba said to her in a soft voice. Hinata was hsaking now, scared.

Naruto sat down and pulled them both into a hug as best he could. He wasn't always great with word, and having grown up in a cold environment her now took every opportunity to show his affection and support. It was all very physical. But even I admit it helped to have someone to hug you when you were down.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I'll keep Hinata safe." He winked at us. "Besides, she said I was strong, I can't look bad now!"

**####**

**DUn dun dun!**

**I actually had no idea what to writeXD**

Plz review! And vote for a couple on my profile poll!


End file.
